De Cigarros e Crucifixos
by Mischa Vrijheid
Summary: Pelas cinzas de cigarro espalhadas pelo apartamento. Pela umidade que começava a oxidar seus crucifixos. E, claro, por todos detalhes extra caso Kira. Yaoi. MxM.
1. Tédio

.

**De Cigarros e Crucifixos**

.

**Tédio**

.

Ele descansava, os olhos semi-cerrados, seu corpo estilhaçado sobre o sofá. Imóvel, perpétuo e insône. Impuro. Matt nunca vira algo do gênero; Near nunca vira algo do gênero; sequer ele mesmo havia visto algo do gênero.

O peito nú derretendo no estofado encardido do sofá. Ele estava de bruços. Por que diabos estava de bruços? Haviam cinco dias que uma queimadura dolorida maculava sua pele clara, delineada em vermelho desde sua testa até seu peito. Ele continuava masoquisando-se de bruços.

Era algo similar aos homens-bombas islâmicos que se matavam em nome de Maomé. Mas seu ídolo definitivamente não era um símbolo religioso - tão contrário as cruzes que carregava no pescoço.

Tédio e preguiça são compatíveis com a dor de uma cicatriz queimando enquanto nada se pode fazer. Ele queria pegar Kira, ele queria derrotar Kira, ele queria matar Kira. Não, não era um desejo, era uma necessidade: ele precisava matar Kira. E havia uma urgência nisso, mas não era compatível a estar deitado no sofá, corroendo-se por não poder fazer nada além.

O espelho em frente a sua figura deitada refletia simetricamente em seus olhos cintilantes. Mello observava aquele ser andrógino, que coincidia consigo mesmo. Vestido em uma calça justa de couro, com os pés descalços e os fios escorridos e óleosos deformando o channel loiro sobre sua face quando deitado. Ele era o "cara foda" quando o vento soprava em seus cabelos e um óculos charmoso ocupava sua face enquanto ele posava de bad-boy. Mas agora ele era somente andrógino, ainda mais porque havia algo inédito.

Acho que era o tédio misturado ao sabor da vodka barata recostada na garrafa ao lado do sofá. Ou talvez o calor dentro do apartamento estava fritando seus neurônios na mesma proporção com que sua pele foi queimada no dia da explosão. Qualquer fosse o motivo não seria útil, mas para todos os males ele estava usando lápis nos olhos, enegrecendo aquele azul quase celeste que radiava em sua face mais que qualquer outro traço há até cinco dias atrás, porém agora havia uma cicatriz ofuscando o brilho de seus orbes.

Mas só um de seus olhos estava delineado, o lado da cicatriz permanecia demaquilado. Uma lágrima atravessou o lado intacto do seu rosto, uma lágrima negra, filha única. Mas ele não estava chorando, ele estava derramando-se sobre o sofá. Então sentou-se para encarar seu reflexo medonho. Metade da face fervendo em carne viva, seu lado oposto cruzado em uma lágrima tingida artificialmente. Aquela imagem o fazia abrir em sua face um sorriso coberto da peculiar acidez que acompanha a ironia.

Não era bonito, não era poético, não era trágico. Era o tédio.

.


	2. Psicose

.

**Psicose**

.

Ele acordou com os olhos vendados e sem fazer a mínima idéia de onde estava. Se lembrava em tópicos da noite anterior: a sensação de estar sendo seguido, uma bela garçonete com quem conversava e um drink de uma bebida exótica que um estranho lhe havia oferecido. Boa-noite-cinderella; Matt supunha que alguém devia ter posto algo em sua bebida enquanto tentava se levantar sem enxergar um palmo adiante.

Antes que pudesse notar que estava algemado, um corpo alheio havia montado sobre o seu. Mas o ruivo não gritava, apenas perguntou quem era o infeliz que havia planejado aquilo, morgado demais para escandâlos.

- Adivinhe!

Uma voz completamente desconhecida sussurrava através de um minuscúlo gravador que uma mão coberta em couro segurava próximo de seu ouvido.

- Olha, eu não acho legal este tipo de joguinho, mas se você me soltar…

- Adivinhe!

- Sei lá! Talvez… Julien?! Olha, eu não faço a mínima idéia e gostaria de ser solto logo!

Não obteve resposta sonora, apenas um dedo percorrendo um caminho inexato de seu tórax. Suspeito. E um ruivo confuso tentava não sucumbir a provocação no toque.

- Eu já tô algemado, você poderia tirar a venda e eu continuo sendo a vítima! Que tal?!

- Shhh.

- Tá, já sei! Adivinhe… Mas, olha, não tá sendo muito agradável.

Ambas mãos agora se dispunham de um toque além-zíper; um ruivo ofegante; um contato ousado, um intrometimento, um abuso. Matt deleitava em gêmidos lânguidos e confusos, balbuciando coisas que nem chegavam a ser palavras por serem luxúrias.

Então um toque diferente surtiu. Menos sexual, mais lastimável. Um gemido que deformado em dor mal conseguiu formar um grito.

- Mello, seu idiota!! Como eu não adivinhei antes?!

Talvez porque ele não via o loiro há alguns consideráveis anos. Mas não era argumento suficiente para fazer com que ele não aparecesse da forma mais excêntrica. Atitudes que combinavam com Mello tanto quanto couro ou a nova cicatriz adquirida.

Insuficientemente mais compatíveis do que chocolate. Mais complexo que sexo e dor. Alguém que aparece só quando necessitado, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

.


	3. Transe

.

**Transe**

.

Havia algo na expressão de Mello que o tornava menos perigoso e auto-destrutivo algumas vezes, algo que o abençoava. Matt se refugiava nessa expressão repentina, pois sabia que ela era a única coisa reconfortante no amigo. Porém fazia um tempo bastante considerável desde que ele se encontrou com essa feição pela última vez.

O ruivo pensava nisso enquanto as gotas que caiam do chuveiro escaldavam a pele sobre suas costas. Ele se distraia em uma terapia pouco econômica e nada ecológica, que consistia em ouvir o barulho da água enquanto a assistia escapar pelo ralo. Ele não se importava. Podia levar horas.

Antes ele não via preocupação em deixar a porta aberta enquanto tomava banho, até que a forma como as janelas do loft ficavam embaçadas, começou a irritar Mello. Agora ele mantinha a porta fechada e conservava o vapor d'água para si mesmo com um certo júbilo particular e incompreensível. Era estranha a forma como ele fazia desse momento algo tão diferentemente pessoal.

Matt ficava derrentendo-se no chuveiro, então ele guardava seus últimos dez minutos para confrontar a água gelada. Sem hesitar ele expunha seu corpo ao choque térmico, o que em geral vinha acompanhado de um descompasso em sua respiração junto com um gemido tênue. O que ele sentia era uma espécie de transe, algo que sabe-se lá como trazia uma sensação familiar de prazer.

O loiro jamais entenderia qual conforto o amigo encontrava nessa masoquista terapia. Se bem que nem o próprio Matt decifrava os motivos que faziam disso algo prazeroso. De fato não era algo em que os dois desperdiçavam tempo e neurônios pensando sobre.

Ainda que durante uma ou outra noite de insônia, por volta das três da manhã - um horário perigosamente improdutivo para trabalhos cerébrais - o ruivo analisasse isso com cigarros da mesma forma e seriedade com que Sherlock Holmes solucionava um caso com cachimbo. Insanamente familiar para Matt aquela situação. Ainda mais quando havia a visão de um Mello dormindo profundamente por trás de uma cortina de fumaça delineada em nicotina. Familiar demais.

Nesses momentos seus pensamentos ficavam tão embassados quanto as janelas expostas ao vapor d'água ou a figura do amigo através da fumaça, ainda que isso não o impedisse de enxergar e analisar a expressão alheia. Talvez o impedisse de raciocinar o suficiente para lembrar no dia seguinte de onde vinha essa familiariedade.

Assistir Mello dormindo esbarrava com a utopia; sua face expressando serenidade e o cabelo definhando-se como se pudesse formar cachos; angelical na pior das hípóteses. O conforto atingia o ruivo ao reencontrar aquela expressão estritamente familiar. Algo como seus choques térmicos particulares. Aquele sentimento. Podia levar horas. Mas acabaria antes do meio-dia, quando o loiro acordasse.

.


	4. Preguiça

.

**Preguiça**

.

O dia estava amanhecendo, mas o sol se recusava elegantemente a brilhar. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas isso não significava necessariamente que ele estava acordando, até porque Mello não costumava acordar às cinco da manhã. Ele sequer havia dormido.

Depois de tanto tempo, era de uma certa forma um incômodo dividir a cama com outro corpo, ainda que eles não estivessem dormindo. Ainda que _ele _não estivesse dormindo. Matt talvez a cinco minutos atrás estava ofegando na mesma posição que agora, porém rendeu-se ao sono mais fácil que o companheiro.

Os lençóis estavam empregnados de forte cheiro de suor e tabaco. Roupas espalhadas pelo chão junto com diversos objetos indecifráveis jogados para diferentes lados daquele ambiente. Ele _ainda_ não sentia falta do orfanato.

Ele sentia falta de ter tudo o que queria na hora que queria; de ter o conforto que todo aquele lugar oferecia; saber que lá dentro ele estaria seguro e protegido de tudo que fosse inconveniente ou auto-destrutivo. Mas ele não sentia falta do orfanato em si.

Na mesma proporção com que ter Matt perto de si às vezes era um incomôdo, também era teoricamente saudável. Era algo do gênero "estou entediado! Tire a roupa, querido!". E isso fazia um bem que se refletia instantâneamente no humor do loiro. Ou não. Nada é tão simples assim.

O irritante barulho do relógio na mesa de cabeceira o surtia a consciência de que o tempo estava passando enquanto ele permanecia deitado em profunda inércia. Se não fosse pelo cansasso corporal, haveria naquele instante um relógio voando janela abaixo, mas ele apenas tirou a pilha com cautela. Pronto, na teoria ele havia parado o tempo para si mesmo.

Estranhamente sutil, ele levantou a cabeça da almofada, como reação comprimiu os olhos ao notar a incomum claridade de um dia nublado acertando sua visão ao forçar seu tórax em um ângulo de noventa graus. Era só um espectro, notou ao sentar-se.

Não, ele não estava sendo sutil em momento algum, era mais por sonolência, tornando-se notável quando ele abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo a procura de algum chocolate. Ele não encontrou, mas não precisou mudar de posição para avistar três barras sobre a mesa, longe o suficiente para que se sentisse inutilmente lesado.

Os pacotinhos plásticos dentro da mesma gaveta fizeram lembrar que chocolate era algo tão substituível. Aquilo não era proposital, o que havia ali dentro só era uma forma não-convencional de se ganhar dinheiro. Então uma linha em pó formou-se sobre a mesa de cabeceira com a mesma precisão com que foi aspirada por Mello.

Ou com a mesma falta de precisão. Pois não costumava fazer aquilo com frequência, mas de vez em quando ele buscava algo mais fatal que chocolate. Ou por preguiça mesmo.

.


	5. Marcas

.

**Marcas**

.

Haviam mais lances a serem compreendidos entre aquelas mais de quatro paredes, do que certas filosofias de madrugadas insônes poderiam lhe explicar. Mas não era de seu interesse, ele agora estava deitado e se olhasse para trás poderia avistar alguma mancha de sangue entre seu corpo e os lençóis.

Ele podia acompanhar Mello entrando no banheiro, a figura do amigo completamente obscura pelo crepuscúlo que ousava invadir além da janela. Era bonito, porém não mais do que ver a mesma figura através de nuvens cancerigenas de fumaça. Sim e a propósito, porque não acender um cigarro agora? Não havia nada que combinasse mais com pós-sexo do que cigarros, uma cena clássica desde a origem do cinema hollywoodiano.

Era muito bom, toda uma mistura de todas as coisas que por serem tão _junkies _eram sagradas. O barulho d'água, o sabor da nicotina, o resquício de sangue, o cheiro alcalino de um sexo que, oh, dóia sem jamais deixar de ser uma proposta excitante.

Ele poderia se inclinar à devaneios, se Mello não houvesse aparecido e roubado o cigarro de sua boca; muito melhor que seus devaneios, ainda mais quando tratava-se de um Mello enrolado na toalha sem parecer saber se enxugar direito. Um devaneio…

- Você não tem marca alguma... Claro, a não ser por essa cicatriz grotesca você não teria marca alguma!

- E por que eu deveria ter?

- Sei lá, acho que marcas combinam com você, muito mais até do que comigo! E eu sou cheio de marcas…

Mello abriu um sorriso; metade por malícia, metade por escárnio. _Marcas fodidas e dolorosas, fodidas e sexuais_; o loiro poderia ter lhe respondido, mas teve idéia melhor.

- Vai, pega esse cigarro e apaga em mim!

- Não, Mello, você é louco?! Não é sensato fazer isso!

- E daí?! Você não queria uma marca? Vai, faça uma marca! - _Fodida, dolorosa e sexual._ - Ou eu farei em você…

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso! Eu não quero fazer isso! Se quiser, faz em mim!

E Mello abriu um meio sorriso, igual em malícia e escárnio do que outros sorrisos, ainda que fosse somente um meio sorriso. Mas não temia as marcas que fossem deixadas por em seguida beijar a boca alheia; por em seguida sugar a pele do amigo prendendo sua circulação sanguínea; por em seguida pressionar seus dentes contra o abdômen do ruivo; por em seguida terminar tudo com o toque mais fodido, doloroso e sexual no lugar mais fodido, doloroso e sexual. E todo um clímax.

Porque marcas foram feitas para serem maculadas em algum corpo que se preste ao serviço de se deixar ser maculado.

.


	6. Agressão

.

**Agressão**

.

- E aí? Conseguiu?

Era uma pergunta esperada, por mais que o ruivo parecesse não ter o que responder como se tivesse sido pego de surpresa. Mas era inevitável não se sentir intimado quando há um Mello de braços cruzados e pés movimentando-se em um ritmo ansioso encarando-o nos olhos.

- Então, conseguiu?!

Matt afagou seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados e o loiro já tinha sua resposta.

- Então, Mello…

- Ah, que ótimo! Agora a gente tá sem conexão com os movimentos da polícia por sua causa! Parabéns, Matt, meus parabéns!

- A cara, nem vem, eu não tenho nada com isso! Toda essa merda é problema seu!

Não tão raro era ver Mello tirar o ruivo do sério, basta que ele faça algo que não queira.

- Ah, agora tá querendo sair fora? Pois é, vai lá, Matt, a porta tá ali, você é um fraco mesmo! Sempre foi, sempre desistindo! Sem coragem para fazer qualquer merda!

- Para de gritar! Não deu, eu não consegui, as pessoas falham, você não pode querer que elas sejam perfeitas!

- Eu não tô te pedindo nada! Só quero que você preste atenção no que tá fazendo! Quando você falha, quem se fode sou eu!

- Claro, você não quer que eu seja perfeito, você quer ser perfeito! É, Mello, você não mudou nada, continua sendo o mesmo idiota egocentrico em busca da perfeição!

- Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada!

- Eu não sei?! Nem começa, você sabe que é verdade, você sempre quis ser símbolo de perfeição, como o Near, um símbolo de perfeição!

Aquela ofensa foi dolorida, mais dolorida que qualquer outra, pela simples comparação que havia nela. De tão extrema reação que provocou Mello a ponto de jogar um notebook no ruivo. Por sorte ele conseguiu desviar, mas não sem deixar a raiva estampada em seus olhos.

- Você é louco, cara?!

Foi tudo muito rápido, Matt reagiu antes do que o loiro esperava, muito mais forte do que ele esperava. O ruivo apenas segurou os braços do amigo pressionando-o com toda intensidade, deixando-o imobilizado. Então tocou seus lábios nos dele, sem nenhuma sutileza, pois não era uma carícia e sim uma agressão. O mais velho ainda tentou repeli-lo com os dentes, tentou morder a língua alheia, mas não obteve resultado.

Foi um beijo violento, um beijo para calá-lo, para contê-lo. Ao primeiro sinal de que o outro já não o imobilizava mais, Mello empurrou rudemente o corpo do amigo e correu porta a fora, xingando as vinte e cinco futuras gerações do ruivo.

Mas Matt não se irritou, não com essa atitude, talvez com as outras, com essa não. Apenas formou-se em sua face um risinho sincero e de sincero escárnio. Ligou o Nintendo DS e focou-se no jogo. Por mais corrosivo que fosse - e que as tentativas de mordidas do loiro houvessem provocado alguma dor - ele ainda gostava de saborear a agressividade nos beijos do amigo, a santa agressividade.

.


	7. Sonolência

.

**Sonolência**

.

- Mello!

Eles estavam rindo até então, rindo por alguma retardadice, rindo por rir ou porque rir tornou-se necessário. Porém com o silêncio veio o sono, o mesmo sono que o ruivo insistia em interromper, ainda que os dois estivessem alcolicamente longe da lúcidez.

- Mello!

- Hmm..

- Não dorme, não.

- Uhum…

- Hein, é sério, não dorme, não.

Ele coçou os olhos antes de abri-los, irritado com a insistência do amigo, inerte demais para começar uma briga.

- Que é Matt? O que você quer?

- Nada, só quero que você fique acordado.

- Matt - o loiro virou as costas ao amigo, sonolento demais para levá-lo a sério - tenta dormir, vai.

- Não, eu não quero dormir, e se você dormir eu vou acabar dormindo também.

- Então dorme.

- Não. Não quero. Fica conversando comigo.

- Tá, começa um assunto - para sorte de Matt, ainda havia sono suficiente para driblar a irritação.

- Não, começa você.

- Matt, não sou eu que quero ficar acordado!

- Tá, tá bom… Ah, sabe aquela menina que você me pediu para seguir? Então, ela também gosta de video games! Hoje, ela entrou em uma loja e ficou horas olhando o que tinha lá… Ainda que isso não signifique nada, ela também entrou em um monte de lojas de roupa e ficou por horas! Mas é normal ver uma garota comprando roupas, mas… Mello você tá me ouvindo?!

…

- Mello? Mello?!

- Que é, Matt?!

- Tive uma ideia!

- Hmm..

- Me empresta a moto?

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou arrumar uns fios para cruzar nossa linha com a do vizinho, o sinal vai ficar melhor.

- Você vai trazer ela de volta?

- Não agora, mas vou.

- Antes de amanhecer você vai tá aqui de volta?

- Vou…

…

- Então, Mello, me empresta?

- Emprestar o quê??

Não era pessoal, mas era irritante. Ainda que um amigo que torre a paciência seja sempre irritantemente essencial, principalmente se for um amigo que tire a roupa.

.


	8. Consciência

.

**Consciência**

.

- Aonde você tava?!

O loiro se surpreendeu com a pergunta, não pela sua inevitabilidade, mas sim pela forma casual e desinteressada com que o ruivo se preocupava.

- Tava dando uma volta…

Não houveram mais perguntas, Matt apenas suspendeu suas sobrancelhas pela evidência na resposta. Ele poderia ter dito que não era a mais genial das ideias que o amigo ficasse rodando por aí prestes a encontrar algum policial, mas não adiantaria de nada, só renderia alguns minutos de discussão e Mello o convenceria de alguma forma retardada de que estava certo; ainda que de fato aquela não fosse uma boa ideia.

Era melhor queimar outro cigarro, antes de qualquer coisa; pôr o filtro na boca, acender o isqueiro, tocar o fogo no fumo, tragar e soprar a fumaça. Uma sequência simples, algo com que Mello poderia se incomodar, porém nunca deu importância; as listras na camisa do ruivo o irritavam mais do que o cheiro da nicotina pelo apartamento ou a lenta auto-destruição idiota que havia nesse hábito.

Sobre a mesa fazia-se notória a presença de outras manias por ali, não só por um console de botões já desgastados mesmo que novo ou pelo amontoado de restos mortais de barras de chocolate, mas também por toda a compulsão tosca que havia naquela relação. Uma relação bêbada, monótona, displicente e que por todas as suas desgraças tornava-se divina.

Ele estava dando uma volta, sabe-se lá por aonde, mas estava dando uma volta, foi o que ele havia respondido. Então chegou em casa e atirou-se no sofá, sem mal dar tempo para acostumar seu corpo com o estofado ou coisa do gênero, apenas dormiu. Ou tentou. Pois era sempre assim, o cansasso total lhe atingia, mas a ansiedade nunca permitia que pudesse dormir.

Ainda havia muito para se fazer e ele temia que suas atitudes não trouxessem consequências apenas para ele. Alguma espécie de consciência altruísta emergia nele para fazê-lo levantar e fixar seu olhar na face do ruivo, um olhar de remorsos. Matt não entendeu nada daquilo, não que ele tivesse se surpreendido o suficiente para tentar entender, nem o beijo caloroso que o loiro lhe deu em seguida lhe soou como surpresa.

Mas nas atitudes de Mello realmente houveram mudanças repentinas, era como se ele tivesse se tornado alguém mais cuidadoso, mais zeloso, mais humano e menos intolerante com a condição e os sentimentos humanos, tudo de uma hora para outra.

Surgia uma preocupação com o amigo tão desacostumado a este tipo de tratamento. Era puramente e tipicamente temporário, notava-se quando ele recolheu-se ao sofá quando Matt lhe respondeu que não estava precisando de nada mais.

Invés de conforto, seu comportamento causou dúvidas em relação a quantidade de alcool que vinha ingerindo. Porém Mello bem sabia que a culpa não era da bebida, ele apenas temia que fosse o peso na consciênca à causar-lhe insônia.

.


	9. Sexo

.

**Sexo**

.

Uma chuva torrencial do lado de fora e as distrações dentro do apartamento. As mesmas distrações abstratas nas sardas espalhadas pelas costas do rapaz ruivo, aquelas sardas que Mello contava com a língua. Uma por uma, um presente para Matt, tão inacostumado a receber toques calmos e precisos vindos do seu amigo.

Do seu amigo de alma, do seu amigo de cama. As vicissitudes de carícias tão lânguidas e puras que jamais seriam por volúpia. Apenas amigáveis e bem-vindas, completamente diferentes do sexo vulgar e corrosivo que também era bom, porém diferente desse outro tipo de toque.

E tinha uma vontade estranha de amarrar seu corpo com o do companheiro, de raspar o dedo na boca alheia, de lamber todas as feridas internas e curar tudo; para então descansar em paz. Tudo muito tenro, mas não era meigo - por mais cuidadoso que fosse jamais seria meigo - era como magnetismo, uma fixação entre corpos.

Era incrível a displicência detalhada com que tudo naquele antro se encontrava. A meticulosidade com que cada objeto configurava a bagunça. Mas eles não reparavam nisso, pelo menos não agora, pois havia mais o que se fazer do que evitar reparar a bagunça. E continuariam sem reparar enquanto Mello continuasse perdendo sua língua pelo abdômen do amigo, a procura de um outro lugar.

Tão raro isso vinha a acontecer, normalmente Matt se rendia mais fácil que o loiro, era sempre ele quem procurava pelo corpo alheio e tentava dar o melhor de si para agradá-lo. Mas quando Mello se dispunha a tocá-lo, o ruivo sempre encontrava satisfação, apesar de não compreender como a pessoa nada sutil que era o amigo se tornava tão bom com toques meticulosos como aqueles.

Ele só sabia que Mello sempre teve uma enorme facilidade sexual e sempre foi um tanto quanto libertino, aliás ele bem conhecia esses fatores por experiência própria. Também lembrava-se de uma das poucas relações heterossexuais que o amigo teve, realmente o loiro nunca doava-se em um relacionamento - se é que o tido com 'aquela' mulher possa ser chamado de relacionamento - a fulana o procurava incondicionalmente e poderia constantemente se jogar em um poço caso Mello estivesse lá embaixo a esperá-la

Não que ele fosse popular com garotas; o próprio, sua magreza e seu channel de fios dourados já o assemelhavam com uma, o que nunca de fato o impedia de ser desejado por uma ou outra senhorita de gosto alternativo. Inclusive Matt o achava por muito atraente, não que o ruivo tivesse o mais sóbrio dos gostos, aliás o desprezo de Mello ao mal-gosto alheio sempre foi evidente.

Mas tudo isso eram os parentêses daquela relação de cigarros e crucifixos, o importante é que se quisessem e quando essa vontade assumisse suas mentes, eles estariam um ali pro outro. Dispostos ou não, interessados ou não. Por luxúria ou carência, por falta do que fazer ou por sadomasoquismos. Não fazia diferença, enquanto pudessem estar em um plano mais físico do que nunca, teriam sempre um ao outro. Nem que seja para pagar as contas do mês…

.


	10. Último

.

**Último**

.

Havia toda uma peculiaridade no último ato sexual - ou pelo menos deveria haver - aquele cujo jamais se saberá se é mesmo o último antes do grande final ser consolidado. Deveria ter como prever, para desfrutar de todo êxtase contido. Matt poderia se perguntar quando esse final viria a ocorrer de verdade, mas ele nunca se perguntou.

É engraçado pensar dessa forma! Algo como, o que você faria se fosse o último dia de sua vida? Além das outras perguntas: e depois da morte, você reflete nas coisas que poderia ter feito? Mas ninguém até hoje se encontra morto o suficiente para que possa responder a essas - e outras tão diversificadas quanto - perguntas.

Mello jamais atreveria-se a pôr um pensamento sobre a singularidade da vida no meio de todos os outros problemas que ele se empenhava em solver, aquele maldito caso. Porém o ruivo poderia se entreter por algum tempo com esse tipo mais filosófico de investigação, mas ele nunca encaixou esse gênero de questões com sua situação atual. Talvez por medo de pensar e esquecer de viver. Talvez por pressentimento.

- Tive um sonho estranho essa noite…

Bastou que o ruivo o encarasse com olhos de sobrancelhas contraídas, para que Mello respondesse sem ninguém ter perguntado. O loiro havia acordado com amargor na saliva, algo que a pasta-de-dente não poderia aliviar. Um gosto tão estranho quanto o sonho daquela noite.

- Com que você sonhou?

- Com… Ah, deixa para lá! Tá tudo pronto para hoje?

Obcecado, Matt diria. Tudo em prol daquele infeliz death note que por ironia do destino (ou por forças ocultas mesmo) veio parar em terra. E então seria naquele dia, o sequestro, a atitude digna de algum 007 ou produção do gênero.

Inconscientemente foram-se os últimos sacrilégio e privilégio, a última marca de arcada dentária maculada na pele, a última língua desdenhosa ao contorno de um mamilo já desvendado, o último trajeto de um dedo em volta de um corpo condenado, o último júbilo, o último clímax. Tão último quanto banal.

Também o último sonho. Aquele em que Matt escrevia nomes de criminosos com um cigarro em sua pele durante o sexo, em uma posição mais excêntrica do que cômoda. Aquele que ele preferiu não comentar. Não por vergonha, mas por falta de paciência.

E o último nem foi tão último quanto deveria. Talvez houvesse um replay no inferno, aonde os fins de fato justificam os meios. Um lugar que Mello jamais conheceria.

Nem céu, nem inferno. Uma condição de uso, outra ironia do death note.

.


	11. Morte

.

**Morte**

.

- Mello, o que é a morte para você?

Um Matt até então distraído com o movimento urbano quatro andares abaixo, posiciona sua distração em foco da face alheia ao lhe perguntar. Mesmo prevendo que o amigo jamais lhe daria atenção devida enquanto fixasse sua visão no notebook.

- Sei lá, Matt! Não…

- Hein? É sério! O que é a morte para você?

Um segundo que Mello encarou a face alheia, pouco entretido ou pensativo. Foi só um segundo de atenção.

- Pensa no ano de 1756.

- Para quê, Mello?

- Só pensa.

- Tá.

- O que te vem a cabeça?

- Nada.

- Pronto! Isso é a morte.

Era uma boa análise, tão certa quanto indecifrável, a morte também era nada. Minutos mais tarde, o ruivo deita no sofá apoiando sua cabeça na coxa alheia, atraindo o olhar do amigo meio bravo e meio inerte.

- Mello, e se eu morresse amanhã?

- Matt, dá licença! Eu preciso me concentrar.

- Hein? Me responde que eu te dou licença.

- Você seria enterrado.

- Só?!

- Por que diabos essas perguntas?

- Porque eu tenho medo que a gente morra.

- A gente não vai morrer. Pelo menos, não assim tão fácil.

É, eles não _vão _morrer. Ou Mello era um bom mentiroso.

Segunda opção, é claro.

.

**Notas autorais:**

.

Apesar de alguns bons plágios, eu posso resumir que toda essa história é um trabalho bem interessante - talvez até um dos mais interessantes que já fiz - tanto que tive todo um cuidado ao editá-la e na escolha dos capítulos, que vejam, está disposto em ordem cronológica, apesar de terem sido escritos aleatoriamente.

Toda a idéia das fics surge do seguinte pensamento, vira e volta me aparece na cabeça algum flash que pode gerar uma fic reduzida, principalmente quando trata-se de Mello e Matt. Eu já escrevi três fics pequenas de idéias aleatórias, mas nunca tinha pensado em contê-las em capítulos de uma única fic, como se fossem poeticamente "recortes de uma relação". E foi assim que eu conclui esse trabalho, são um total de onze contos que narram um ou outro fato peculiar do cotidiano. É bem simples, eu diria, mas é também bem interessante, tem muita coisa boa que acontece aleatoriamente durante a rotina.

Um exemplo disso é que quando falo dos "plágios" que fiz, a maioria deles foram coisas que já me contaram ou que aconteceram comigo. O capítulo 'Sonolência', mesmo, é inspirada em uma situação que vivi recentemente, uma situação bem daquelas que todo mundo já viveu algo parecido uma vez na vida. Já esse último capítulo, 'Morte', tem algumas partes que foram uma conversa do meu professor de filosofia com um amigo e que nos foi contada durante uma de suas aulas.

Eu sei que não é muito digno se dizer que está "chupando" algo de um outro algo já existente, mas vejam, pelo menos eu "chupo" fatos consumados e não idéias, além de que são fatos relativamente bem interessantes. Fora que, quando se baseia em uma coisa que realmente já se passou, você dá ao personagem uma realidade notória, porém parcial.

Em termos de fanfictions eu sou bem evidente quanto a minha opinião, não é porque os personagens são fictícios e o enredo em que vivem geralmente é fantasioso que eles não tem direito ao realismo, eu gosto de contos realistas e é assim que funciona.

Além de que quando você trabalha com um personagem que não é seu, você tem que respeitar toda a caracterização física, emocional e psicológica que o seu autor lhe deu. É por isso que fics em que o Near tem um percentual de expressão emotiva igual ou maior que 15% me irritam. E é pela mesma razão que eu não vejo um Mello fazendo planos sexuais - que em geral são narrados como sadomasoquismo - o loiro é alguem que age por ímpeto, vai de acordo com a emoção momentânea _(com direito a um leve protesto a certas fics que li recentemente_).

A propósito, o capítulo 'Psicose', entre outros em geral, também envolvem esse lance do sadomasoquismo, mas é uma coisa mais leve, gente. Não é algo do gênero "ele pega e chicoteia e corta a pele e queima a pele"! Não que eu esteja maldizendo esse tipo de comportamento, só não creio que combine muito com a idéia original do personagem Mello. Lógico, há o lado _sexy and dangerous _do sadomasoquismo, mas ainda não consigo ir a fundo com uma fic que seja somete isso.

Bom, acho que já me prolonguei demais, mas desconsiderem, apenas pensem que eu sou um ser que insiste em dizer sempre sua opinião a respeito de tudo. But that's all, see you at the reviews.

Mischa Vrijheid.


End file.
